To yuri or not to yuri, there is no question
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Konata wants Kagami to play a little dress up. Sorry to Lucky Ranger for not getting this out sooner. Writers block y'know. Saucy and a little sweet, with enough yuri lovin for all. Please don't read it to your kids. You will hate me.


Kagami could feel her new girlfriends excitement even though the two weren't even in the same room. Or maybe it was just her own being so intense. Jesus why had she agreed to this inhumanity. Her heart raced as her face burned from sheer embarrassment. It had started with the cute look the blue haired otaku gave her whenever she wanted something. That look. That DAMN look. It brought out her 'dere dere' side as Konata put it... Whatever that meant it made the twin tailed tsundere putty in her hands.

In simple terms Kagami was, how you say, prude. Konata on the other hand was absurdly obscene and would entice the girl into playing along with her sexually deviant fantasies. Pushing her to use toys... techniques... Some of the things the flat chested girl suggested Kagami had never even heard of before. Of course in the end... Kagami had always ended up enjoying it. The spanking... The strap on... Even the flogger. Kagami had loved it all. But this?

The shy girl finished putting on the costume Konata had picked out and pleaded with her to wear. It was a frilly french maid outfit complete with all the trimmings and even the headband. She had even bought a nice feather duster to go along with it. Kagami was forced to change in the closet due to pure embarrassment. Konata had given her her motivation and told her what she should act like. They had never gone this far before. But one thing Konata made absolutely clear, do not break character. Thusly Kagami pushed all shyness back in her mind. At least until she needed it.

She opened the door to the closet slowly and entered the room. Surprised to see Konata not present. With a sigh she figured to start doing what maids do. She started by picking up various clothes strewn about the room and placing them in the hamper. Afterwards she dusted and organized and did every other maidly duty she could think of. For a moment she wondered if this was merely a ploy from the blue haired loli to get her to clean her room. Just as she was about to storm out and find her beauty marked girlfriend the door swung open and in walked none other than Konata.

She wore a white button up dress shirt, crinkled as though from a hard days labor. Upon her face she wore a tired void expression, one someone would usually get from working excessively long hours. Her neck bore a red tie, that she quickly pulled down and to the side, as if doing so would lift the weight from her aching shoulders. In one hand she held a briefcase and in the other a businessman's coat, which was thrown casually over her shoulder.

Tossing both items from her small hands to the floor she immediately found her way to the bed and slunk down. An exhausted sigh would leave her lips as she found comfort in sitting down her elbows lowered on her knees as she leaned forward, seemingly exhausted. Kagami stared for a moment, but quickly she remembered her role and set off to take care of the thrown items. Placing the jacket in the hamper to be washed and the briefcase near the door.

Kagami continued to tidy up the room, completely aware of the lust filled eyes boring into her back. She was wiping the desk clean of any dust when finally Konata made her move. Pressing herself against her maid with an aggressive grunt. She had her hands on her hips and was pushing her lower half against Kagami's rear. Lightly rubbing herself against the girl.

"I-i-izumi-san." The maid gasped, turning toward her pursuer and backing into the desk. Her face blushing as she looked at Konata's lustful gaze. Everything about her screamed fuck me. Her eyes were heavily lidded and her mouth hung halfway open, already she was panting like a dog in the sun, her chest heaving.

"Be a good girl now and give me what I need." Konata whispered almost monotone. Hiking the maids dress up to show her what she wanted to see.

"I-Izumi-san I I understand your stressed a-at work, b-but this... I I don't think I can..." Kagami whispered, her eyes shifting towards the ground as tried to keep her dressed down with both hands and her blush grew deeper.

Konata pushed her harder against the desk, almost painfully. "Then don't think." She hissed, her husky voice filled to the brim with arousal and malice. "Just get on your knees." She paused, pressing herself against the girl one last time before pulling away. "And suck me dry." She commanded, plopping back down on the bed with her arms crossed. Waiting for her faithful maid to take her orders.

Nervously Kagami got on her knees. Though she would never admit it she loved it when Konata dominated her like this. She could feel her nipples hardening under her dress, seeking out attention as they brushed against the fabric. Using both hands she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Konata's pants. Konata stood for a moment, allowing the pants to pool around her ankles. Kagami hesitated for a moment before slowly pulling down Konata's panites, hooking her fingers in them and watching as her master's pussy was revealed to her.

Konata sat back down, revealing the soft folds of Kagami's long awaited prize. There was but a petite blue landing strip above the girls protruding clit, engulfed and pulsing with arousal. Kagami could practically smell the girls sweet sex, but she couldn't spend too much time making her master wait as she gaped at her. "Come on now." Konata commanded, losing patience with her slow maid. She pushed Kagami's head down forcefully, for a moment Kagami resisted out of reflex, but soon she was lapping up Konata's juices hungrily, as though it was all she was ever going to get.

"Mmmmmmm fuck yeah..." Konata sighed as she leaned back on her elbow, one hand still on the young lavender haired girls head. Making sure to provide an extra push now and again to remind her not to slack off. "Now suck." She commanded, referring to her clit. Quickly Kagami pulled the bundle of nerve endings into her mouth, sucking on it as one would a tit filled with milk. Konata grunted in approval, now curling her fingers in the taller girls hair. "Yeah... Yeah, thats a good girl... goood girl." She chanted as she enjoyed the feeling of the other girl sucking her like there was no tomorrow.

The young maid decided to take things into her own hands, to give her master more pleasure and make her feel good. Slowly she brought her fingers up to her masters wet tantalizing folds and began prodding her, sliding them in only a tiny bit, teasing her entrance. "Ugh fuck no." Konata moaned. "Don't you dare tease me." She groaned as she pushed Kagami down harder on her clit. "Go all in... Come on don't be shy go allll in." She ordered, now gyrating her hips.

Kagami took the command to heart and slammed her fingers inside Konata's tight entrance. Again and again she rammed her, making the girl grunt and moan, moving her hips with Kagami's fingers, trying to get more of the contact. "Fuck yes, yes yes yes yes. You dirty dirty girl. Don't you dare stop, don't you dare." She hummed as her moans increased in volume and she was nearly screaming. Kagami could feel her lover's juices flowing out of her like rain as she fucked her with all she had. Finally it all came to a grinding halt. Konata froze, her body a tiny ball of intense spasms as she curled her body around Kagami's head for a moment. Her tiny toes curling in pleasure as she let loose a choked moan.

Her tiny body collapsed back down onto the bed, her body was heaving as she tried to calm her heart rate. Kagami hated to admit it, but Konata was right, she loved this just as she had loved everything else. The small woman knew more about her than even she did. She crawled up next to the quivering otaku, still coming down from her orgasmic high. "Babe. We HAVE to do that again sometime." Konata whispered, lightly shuddering.

Kagami, now on her side, traced circles on Konata's chest lovingly as the smaller girl laid back, merely enjoying the touch. "Idiot." The twin tailed twin uttered, love filled to the brim in that one word as she leaned down and kissed her sweetheart on her soft petal like lips. Kagami wasn't sure whether it was the word or the action but Konata broke out into her all knowing smug catlike smile. She knew she had won yet again. And Kagami's heart was hers forever. 


End file.
